


Hook-Up

by DementedPixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirty Castiel, Grindr, M/M, Online Dating, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie





	Hook-Up

It was the profile picture that had intrigued him. Admittedly it had been taken in poor light and it only showed the back of the person’s head, but it still made him pause. Maybe it was something about the way the hair was styled coupled with the slight tilt of the head that had him flipping the phone screen into action. Whatever it was, he found himself scrolling down for more. 

What he read almost made him choke on his beer. 

Jimmy  
456 feet away  
Height – 6.0 foot  
Weight – 168 lbs  
Eye colour - Blue  
Ethnicity - Uncertain  
Body Type – Slim but muscular  
I am – Single  
Looking for – Dates and friendship with someone who cares. My "people skills" are a little rusty but I am hoping the right man would help to fix that. 

This had to be a joke and Dean Winchester was nothing if not open to a bit of fun. Somebody obviously knew him and was trying to set him up, but he would beat them at their own game. He would just bet his life on it being Sam… his eyes narrowed as he gazed around the busy, smoke filled bar. 

As the signal to his phone refreshed his eyes widened to see the distance reducing to 200 feet, 150 feet, 100 feet… which could only mean…

“Hello, Dean.”


End file.
